Potions
by daddydaniel
Summary: Yongguk yang hampir gila mempelajari ramuan meminta seorang pemuda dari Hufflepuff untuk mengajarinya demi nilai NEWT yang sempurna. [ Kim Yongguk x Kim Sihyun] [Hogwarts!AU] [Oneshot]


**Potion**

 **Kim Yongguk**

 **x**

 **Kim Sihyun**

* * *

Kim Yongguk hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak anak yang tidak berbakat di bidang ramuan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kim Sihyun yang, wow, nilai – nilai fantastis di bidang tersebut. Tanyakan saja apakah darah Thresthal dan akar Mandrake dapat digunakan untuk membuat ramuan pembasmi Wracksputh, pasti Sihyun dapat menjelaskan hal yang lebih berguna dari pada itu.

Jadi, di waktu lenggang seperti ini, Kim Yongguk, pemuda dari Slytherin, dengan malu malu menghampiri sang pemuda Hufflepuff yang tengah membaca sebuah buku di perpustakaan.

"Kim Sihyun," panggil Yongguk lembut, berusaha menarik perhatian pemuda yang kini tidak menggunakan jubahnya, hanya sebuah celana jeans hitam dengan sweater _soft brown_ yang terlihat hangat di mata Yongguk. Sihyun mengerjap bingung ketika, _man,_ seorang Slytherin mendatanginya? "Aku Kim Yongguk."

"Aku tahu," Sihyun buru – buru menjawab dan menggeser duduknya sedikit, berusaha membuat jarak di antara mereka berdua. "Maksudku..," entah kenapa Sihyun tiba – tiba grogi, "Ya, ya, Kim Yongguk. Kita satu kelas di kelas Ramuan. Ada apa?"

Yongguk duduk di sebelah Sihyun. Kemeja hitam lengan panjang yang ia gunakan, digulungnya hingga sesiku. "Begini, kau tahu sendiri ujian praktek ramuan untuk membuat _Girding Potion_..," ucap Yongguk perlahan, "Dan… aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana caranya..," lanjutnya.

"Kau memintaku untuk mengajarimu, begitu?" Tanya Sihyun kemudian menutup buku yang ia baca, mengembalikannya ke rak yang ada di belakang punggungnya. "Baiklah, dengan syarat," Sihyun mengangkat telunjuknya.

"Apa?"

"Butterbear sebulan penuh."

"Call."

* * *

Jadi di sini mereka setiap kelas usai di hari Senin. Meminta Professor Slughorn untuk mengizinkan mereka menggunakan kelas untuk berlatih membuat ramuan itu. Tidak jarang yang tercium malah bau ledakan atau cairan berwarna hijau menjijikkan yang tumpah di seluruh sudut ruangan.

"Ku bilang," Sihyun menghela nafasnya, "Masukkan paru – paru naga kering dan panaskan hingga berubah merah! Bukan oranye dan menambahkan paru – paru lagi!" Sihyun menjitak kepala Yongguk kesal. Pipinya menggembung.

Yongguk terlihat bersalah dan mengeluarkan tongkatnya kemudian mengucapkan mantra untuk membersihkan semuanya seperti semula. Ia membuang ramuan gagal tadi dan mencuci kualinya di pojok. "Maaf," gumam Yongguk pelan.

Sihyun duduk di bangku kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di meja panjang. Yongguk tersenyum tipis melihatnya. "Aku akan berusaha lebih keras," tambah Yongguk ketika Sihyun mulai misuh – misuh tentang _apa susahnya hanya mengikuti tata cara yang ada di buku,_ sebelum bangkit dan mengajari Yongguk kembali dengan telaten.

"Ini lebih baik," ucap Sihyun melihat hasil akhir dari kerja keras mereka hari ini, "Walaupun sepertinya kau masih harus mengurangi air-nya karena kekentalannya kurang," Sihyun tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah Yongguk yang ternyata memperhatikannya dari tadi. Jantung Sihyun tiba – tiba berdetak tak karuan dan Yongguk tersenyum tipis. Pemudia Slytherin itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu dan mengecup pipinya.

"Terima kasih," bisik Yongguk kemudian mengusak rambut Sihyun. "Kau boleh pergi duluan, aku akan membereskan ruangan dan menguncinya kemudian mengembalikan kuncinya ke Professor Slughorn," Yongguk berbalik dan mulai membereskan kekacauaannya hari ini. "Ah, soal Butterbear-," ujar Yongguk sambil menoleh untuk melihat ke arah Sihyun namun _nihil_. Kim Sihyun tidak ada di sana.

Sihyun lari keluar dari ruangan dengan pipi merah padam dan jantung yang berdegub kencang. Ia menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding karena dirasa kakinya melemas. Kim Yongguk menciumnya. Di pipi. Astaga, mimpi apa Sihyun semalam?

* * *

"SLYTHERIN!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Teriakan demi teriakan terdengar di lapangan menyertai para pemain Quidditch yang terbang dari sisi satu ke sisi lain. Sihyun duduk di sebelah teman Gryffindor-nya, Jaehwan, dan ikut menyemangati Gryffindor. Di sisi sebrang, para penonton dengan pakaian berwarna hijau meneriakkan nama pemain andalan mereka. Dan satu nama dari tadi terdengar;

"Kim Yongguk!"

"Maju Yongguk! Kau Chaser andalan!"

Sihyun mengulum senyumnya ketika melihat Yongguk terbang di sana, melempar Quaffle ke dalam gawang dan seluruh penonton bergemuruh.

"20 Poin untuk Slytherin!"

Namun, langit yang sedari tadi memang sedikit kelabu, menurunkan air-nya. Hujan datang disertai dengan petir dan kilat. Pertandingan makin panas. Slytherin kewalahan, Gryffindor makin mengejar. Sihyun sempat melihat Yongguk oleng dari sapu-nya beberapa kali dan Sihyun benar – benar ingin melakukan _Confundus_ agar Yongguk tetap stabil di atas sapunya.

Dan pertandingan usai ketika..

"Golden Snitch ditangkap oleh Kang Daniel! 150 Poin untuk Gryffindor! Pertandingan dimenangkan oleh Gryffindor!"

Sihyun berdiri dari bangku penonton, melihat Yongguk dengan jubah Quidditchnya yang basah kuyup mengumpat sambil memukul batang sapunya. Wajah pemuda itu murung dan Sihyun khawatir.

* * *

Hari Senin kembali dan seperti biasa, ketika kelas usai, Sihyun menunggu Yongguk untuk muncul di pintu ruang kelas ramuan dan kali ini, Sihyun telah menunggu selama 20 menit dan Yongguk tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Sihyun lapar dan ia ingin cepat – cepat menyelesaikan tugas mingguannya ini; mengajar Yongguk.

Tepat ketika Sihyun menyerah dan membereskan tas-nya, Yongguk muncul. Kemeja putihnya berada di luar celana dan dasinya berantakan. Sihyun tidak peduli, ia mengambil kuali dan menaruhnya di atas perapian. "Kau terlambat," ucap Sihyun. Yongguk hanya diam. "Ayo cepat, aku lapar."

Jadi Yongguk memulai latihannya dengan memilih bahan – bahan yang harus ia gunakan. Tapi kali ini, entahlah, Yongguk seperti tidak dalam keadaan yang baik. Dengan sembarang, Yongguk menuang dua gelas air ke dalam kuali dan memasukkan dua pasang sayap peri.

"Hey, Kim Yongguk!" Sihyun mendecak kesal melihat Yongguk yang dengan asal memasukkan bahan – bahan itu. "Kau lupa caranya?"

Yongguk tidak menjawab, ia menyalakan api di perapian dan memasukkan paru – paru naga, mengaduknya dengan kencang hingga mereka hancur dan air di kuali berubah menjadi hijau tua.

"Kim Yongguk! Astaga, aku tidak pernah mengajari hal seperti ini-," Sihyun mendekat ke arah Yongguk dan berusaha mematikan api di perapian. "Apa susahnya sih tinggal meminta kertas soal bahan – bahan dan cara mengaduknya kalau kau lupa? Aku tahu kau mengalami hari yang berat dan kemarin kau kalah di Quidditch tapi itu bukan alasan–."

"Diamlah Mudblood!" Bentak Yongguk dengan nafas menggebu - gebu. Wajahnya merah hingga ke telinga dan alisnya menaut kesal. "Bisa tidak, Mudblood sepertimu diam saja dan berhenti menyuruhku ini – itu?!"

Sihyun terdiam dan perkamen yang digenggamnya jatuh begitu saja ketika kata menyakitkan itu keluar dari bibir Yongguk. Hatinya perih. Ia menunduk, menatap lantai batu dan jongkok untuk mengambil perkamennya yang terjatuh. Dengan tatapan nanar, Sihyun menatap Yongguk sekilas sebelum mengambil tasnya dan pergi keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan Yongguk yang sendirian dengan tatapan tak percaya bahwa ia baru saja mengatakan hal itu pada Sihyun. Kakinya terasa terlalu berat untuk memanggil nama Sihyun dan memintanya berhenti.

Sihyun berlari ke ruang toilet wanita di lantai dua yang sudah tidak terpakai dan terdiam di sana. Air matanya jatuh dan ia menangis dalam diam. Tangannya memukuli kepalanya sendiri kemudian dadanya. Kenapa rasa sesak ini begitu parah, sih? Ah, iya, karena Sihyun jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang barusan memanggilnya Mudblood, makanya rasanya jauh lebih sakit berkali – kali lipat. Sihyun merutuki kebodohannya. Seorang Slytherin pasti akan terus menjadi Slytherin.

* * *

"Kau memanggilnya apa?!" Jerit Taedong tak percaya sedangkan Sanggyun yang berada di sebelahnya hanya _face palm._

Yongguk menunduk dalam diam dan Daehwi mengomelinya dari tadi. Jeno hanya ikutan diam di sebelah Yongguk dan Bae Jinyoung menahan tawanya.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa, sih?!" Taedong hampir memukul kepala Yongguk. "Kenapa kau mengungkit – ungkit masalah darah lagi hanya karena kau emosi? Astaga Kim Yongguk, aku tahu, kita semua tahu kalau Slytherin memang menjunjung tinggi kemurnian darah seorang penyihir tapi kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak mendiskriminasi yang lain!"

Daehwi mendorong kepala Yongguk, tidak peduli usia, lalu berkata, "Terlebih lagi pada _muggle-born_!"

Yongguk menghela nafas dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia menatap langit – langit hitam kehijauan ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Matanya menoleh ke jendela ketika cumi – cumi raksasa _Black Lake_ lewat seakan ikut mengejeknya. "Aku bodoh," gumam Yongguk cukup keras.

"Memang!"

Itu tadi Taedong, Daehwi, dan Sanggyun. Jeno dan Jinyoung telah melipir pergi entah ke mana.

"Kau baru saja mendeklarasikan permusuhan pada Kim Sihyun, Yongguk," Sanggyun kali ini bicara. "Dan aku tidak tahu apakah seseorang yang telah mengatakan hal seperti itu pada _muggle-born_ , terlebih lagi yang jenius seperti Sihyun, masih bisa menjalin pertemanan atau tidak."

Yongguk menatap Sanggyun gusar. Ia mengingat bunga yang ia petik beberapa hari sebelum pertandingan Quidditch dan ia sudah menyiapkannya untuk Sihyun. Apa bunga itu harus ia biarkan layu saja? Entahlah. "Padahal aku akan mengajaknya kencan…"

"Bodoh!" Jerit Daehwi. "Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!"

Dengan lemas, Yongguk berdiri dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Ia menatap sebuket bunga yang ia ambil diam – diam dari rumah kaca Madam Sprout. Ia akan memberinya pada Sihyun besok dan menyatakan perasaannya yang ia simpan beberapa minggu terakhir semenjak dekat dengan pemuda manis itu namun semuanya gagal karena pertengkarannya tadi. Semua berawal ketika Slytherin kalah di Pertandingan Quidditich kemarin dan siang tadi, Team Leader mereka, Mark Tuan, memanggil mereka semua untuk dievaluasi. Lebih tepatnya, dimarahi habis – habisan. Mood Yongguk makin memburuk semenjak itu. Apalagi Sihyun yang terus mengomelinya hingga Yongguk makin marah.

Tapi itu semua bukan salah Sihyun. Ini hanya salah Yongguk yang tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Kalau saja ia bisa lebih baik dalam bermain Quidditch, mungkin moodnya tidak memburuk. Kalau saja ia tidak membuat Sihyun menunggu hampir satu jam, mungkin ia tidak akan membentak Sihyun seperti tadi. Dan semua 'kalau saja' itu mengalir di benak Yongguk. Dengan lembut ia menggese buket bunga itu ke nakas dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia berjanji akan meminta maaf pada Sihyun apapun yang akan pemuda Hufflepuff itu katakan padanya.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya, Yongguk mondar – mandir di lorong dekat pintu masuk ruang rekreasi Hufflepuff. Ia tidak tahu kode untuk masuk ke dalam dan kalaupun ia tahu, apa yang harus ia katakana pada SIhyun? Ah, bisa gila rasanya.

"Kim Yongguk, kan?"

Suara itu menganggetkan Yongguk. Ia menoleh, mendapati seorang anak yang sepertinya baru tingkat 3 menatapnya bingung. Yoo Seonho, kalau tidak salah. Lai Guanlin sering menyebut namanya. "Oh, ya, err.. hai.."

"Ada apa ke sini?" Seonho mendekat dan mengernyit bingung pada buket bunga yang dibawa Yongguk. "Apa kau ada perlu dengan anak Huffle?"

Yongguk mengangguk dan menemukan ide cemerlang.

* * *

"Dari siapa, katamu?" Sihyun menautkan alisnya bingung ketika Seonho dengan santai memberinya buket bunga yang wangi beserta sebuah surat.

"Kucing Gurun," jawab Seonho enteng lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

Sihyun bersumpah belum pernah membaca tentang Makhluk Mistik di pelajaran Makhluk Buas soal Kucing Gurun yang bisa berbicara. Dulu, sebelum pergi ke Hogwarts, Sihyun sering menonton National Geographic di rumahnya dan tidak pernah sekalipun ia mendengar soal Kucing Gurun yang bisa menulis surat. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membuka surat tersebut.

 ** _Untuk Kim Sihyun,  
Tutor sebayaku selama tiga minggu ini._**

 ** _Hai Sihyun. Ini aku. Terima kasih telah mau membimbingku setiap hari Senin seusai kelas dengan sabar. Aku tahu aku sangat lambat dan bodoh, tapi terima kasih karenamu, aku mungkin bisa lulus NEWT nanti. Entahlah. Pokoknya, aku berhutang padamu._**

 ** _Dan Sihyun, maafkan perkataanku tempo hari. Kau benar, aku sedang dalam mood yang buruk dan hariku tidak membantu sama sekali. Aku sudah sampai batasnya ketika kau terus mengomeliku. Tapi tidak, kau tidak salah apa – apa. Aku yang salah karena membuatmu menunggu selama hampir satu jam dan tidak meminta maaf sama sekali. Aku yang salah. Maaf telah mengatakan hal yang begitu menyakitkan padamu, Sihyun. Aku tidak bermaksud, sungguh. Aku benar – benar minta maaf._**

 ** _Terserah jika kau ingin membenciku setelah membaca surat ini. Tapi aku mohon, maafkan aku. Jika kau memaafkanku, aku menunggumu di dekat Black Lake malam ini jam 10. Aku akan menunggu sampai pagi. Tapi jika kau tidak memaafkanku,_ it's okay. I know I'm wrong and I'm sorry for that.**

 ** _Terakhir,_**

 ** _Aku mencintaimu._**

 ** _Kim Yongguk._**

Sihyun nyaris menangis membaca surat itu. Ia melempar surat itu sembarangan dan mengambil jaketnya kemudian berlari keluar dari ruang rekreasi Hufflepuff diiringi teriakan sang _Prefect_ , Kim Chungha, yang melarangnya pergi. Namun masa bodoh, Sihyun ingin mengejar Yongguk.

Begitu sampai di Black Lake, Sihyun melihat sosok itu. Menggigil kedinginan karena udara di sekitar danau yang menghembuskan angin dingin.

Sihyun berlari dan tersenyum ketika Yongguk melihat ke arahnya. Ia melompat dan memeluk tubuh Yongguk, membuat keduanya jatuh ke tanah. Sihyun tersenyum lebar dan Yongguk tahu, pemuda ini memaafkannya.

Tanpa aba – aba dan persiapan, Sihyun mencium bibir Yongguk. Hanya ciuman ringan dan hanya ada perasaan hangat di dalamnya. Yongguk awalnya membulatkan matanya, namun ia tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Sihyun yang kini menindih tubuhnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, bodoh," gumam Sihyun sembari memukul pundak Yongguk ringan.

"Jadi artinya, aku masih boleh latihan membuat Ramuan bersamamu?"

"Kapanpun kau ingin."

* * *

 _ **Halo! Panggil saja saya Daddy. Gender saya perempuan sih. Dan ini FF debut saya di FFn. Semoga kalian semua suka! Hehehe.**_

 _ **Gak kuat, Sihyun dan Yongguk gemas sekali, sih.**_


End file.
